militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Acharya Buddharakkhita
| birth_place = Manipur, Imphal, India | death_date = | death_place = Bangalore, India | occupation = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = Institute of Engineering Technology, Calcutta | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = English translation of Dhammapada | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | awards = Abhidhaja Aggamaha Saddhammajotika | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Acharya Buddharakkhita (1922- 2013) was a Buddhist monk and prolific writer who established the Maha Bodhi Society of Bangalore and its sister bodies. He was born in Imphal, Manipur, in 1922. In 1942, he took part in the Quit India Movement. He joined the Indian defence services after his graduation from the Institute of Engineering Technology, Calcutta. He participated in World War II, after which he resigned to find truth and freedom. He became a monk in 1948. He travelled all over India and also taught in Sri Lanka and Burma. Finally he established the Maha Bodhi Society in Bangalore to propagate Buddhism. In 1952, Moonasinghe, niece of the Venerable Anagarika Dhammapala Maha Upasika —a well-known Buddhist in Bangalore, known to the Maharaja donated him a land for Maha Bodhi Society. He also established schools, hostels, hospitals and an artificial limb centre for the society. He had written 150 books and published two periodicals. He was honored with Abhidhaja Aggamaha Saddhammajotika award by the Myanmar government. He died at Maha Bodhi Society, Bangalore, on 23 September 2013. Books * The Dhammapada: The Buddha's Path of Wisdom. Buddhist Publication Society, 1998. . * Die Weisheit des Lotus. Philosophie und Praxis buddhistischer Hingabe. . * Buddhas lebendiges Erbe. Schirner Verlag, 2005. . * Dem Buddha folgen. Geschichten vom Erleuchteten. Schirner Publisher, . * Metta. Schirner Verlag Publisher, 2004, . * Buddhist manual for everyday practice. Paperback Publisher, 1996. * METTA: The Philosophy and Practice of Universal Love. Buddhist Publication Society, Kandy, Sri LANKS, . * LIVING LEGACY OF THE BUDDHA. 2002. * Mind Overcoming Its Cankers: An In-depth Study of Mental Effluents in Buddhist Perspective. Publisher - Buddha Vachana Trust, Bangalore. . * Dem Buddha folgen. Geschichten vom Erleuchteten. Schirner Verlag. * Invisible protection. Publisher - Buddha Vachana Trust, 2002. * Dhammapada: a practical guide to right living. Publisher Suki Hotu Dhamma. . * Unerschütterlicher Schutz. Schirner, 2007. . * Halo'd Triumphs. Publisher - Buddha Vachana Trust, Bangalore, 1976. * Dhamma. Vol. 2, No. 1 (Editor). 1977 * An Unforgettable Inheritance Part II. Publisher - Buddha Vachana Trust, Bangalore. * An Unforgettable Inheritance Stories of Dhammapada. Publisher - Buddha Vachna Trust / Swayam Sahaya, Bangalore * Die Lehre von Karma und Wiedergeburt. Schirner, 2004. . * Copy of the Dhammapada translated by Acharya Buddharakkhita References Category:1922 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Indian Buddhist monks Category:Theravada Buddhist monks Category:Writers from Manipur Category:Buddhist writers Category:Indian National Army personnel Category:Quit India Movement Category:Indian independence activists from Manipur Category:People from Imphal Category:Indian religious writers Category:20th-century Indian non-fiction writers